Children
by jewels1798
Summary: A series of one shots following Thor, Loki, and a surprise addition throughout their childhood. Primarily filled with cuteness and adorable sibling moments.


**Hello Everybody! This is the first in many childhood ****one shots (some may be continued for a few chapters however) staring Thor, Loki and... a little character of mine called Elsa. I just think that having Thor and Loki as brothers would be AWESOME and they would be super cute towards a younger sister. **

**Usual disclaimers apply, I do not own anyone or anything but Elsa.**

**This chapter is pretty cute, but it becomes dark pretty quick. As I am new to this fandom (I've been a permanent resident in the Iron Man archive for a while) I would love to hear some feedback! REVIEWS ARE FABULOUS SO MAKE MY DREAMS COME TRUE. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The blonde haired child slumped to the marble ground in defeat as her two older brothers grinned.

"Elsa, as your eldest brother, I determine who will play the felon of the game." The boisterous 10-year-old announced. His hair was a mat of blonde, slightly dishevelled from chasing his siblings around the palace. He stuck out his chest as an act of superiority to further his point. Thor was the born leader of the three, always unhesitant to express his opinion.

"And that shall be you." Her other brother smirked. He wasn't as big as Thor, or as loud, but Loki was certainly the most intelligent of the three. His black hair was always in place, never disturbed by the usual mischiefs he committed on a daily basis.

Elsa stuck out her lower lip, as the youngest, she was fawned over by the kingdom. However, at only 6 years, she was the minority of her family.

"What if I refuse?" She offered, changing her demeanour to try and wiggle out of being the chaser of the game.

"Sister, I don't think you understand." Loki crossed his arms while Thor looked to him in confusion. However, though slow witted, Thor eventually understood Loki's proposal. Loki's emerald eyes glittered and Elsa froze.

"No magic Loki!" She squealed. The previous time the three had played together and Elsa disobeyed the rules, Loki had transformed her into a common household mouse. While humorous at the time for the brothers, they unfortunately had severe difficulty changing Elsa back to her human state. This resulted in the consultation of their father for aid, ensuing in all three children being scorned at by their parents.

Elsa gulped at the supressed memory and lifted herself off the ground as Loki and Thor looked at her expectantly.

"Fine, I shall be the felon." Elsa sighed as her brothers grinned at each other.

"Even though it is very inconvenient for me to run in this dress!" She added as she gestured to the red gown she bore.

"You said you wanted to participate." Loki shrugged.

Elsa scowled, "Well, do you want to begin or play something else?"

"Begin!" Thor bellowed.

The boys ran away from their sister who counted silently. No doubt Loki would use some kind of sorcery, so finding Thor would be the easiest. As she counted to the highest number she could muster, Elsa began to saunter around the palace in search of her brothers.

"This is not fair." She whispered.

While strolling down the corridor adjacent to the kitchen, a maid spied the young girl and beckoned her to come closer.

Elsa complied, and the woman bent down to ask, "My lady, aren't you too young to be wandering around these regions of the palace alone?"

Elsa crossed her arms, "I'm playing a game."

A small smile formed on the maid's lips, "Oh, excuse me for interrupting you then Miss."

Elsa nodded and continued to walk down the corridor, however, was disturbed by the hushed voice of the maid.

"Don't tell master Thor I said this, but I spied him in his chambers." She smiled.

"Thank you!" Elsa grinned at the woman who bowed in reply.

Elsa ran as fast as her small legs could take her, making sure she clutched the hem of her dress to avoid tripping.

As she pushed open the grand door to Thor's bedchamber, she suppressed a giggle at her oaf of a brother's hiding spot. For a child, Thor was already tall and strong built, making Loki pale in comparison. The unsightly bulge in the silk curtain instantly gave away the God of Thunder, and Elsa slowly walked up to him.

She quickly pulled the drape apart to see a shocked and confused Thor.

"How did you find me so quickly sister?" He groaned.

"A felon never shares her secrets." She grinned as he stepped out of the silk entanglements.

"I don't suppose you found Loki yet?"

Elsa shook her head and Thor grumbled.

"Can we find him together?" She gazed up at her brother who towered over her.

A gentle smile pulled at his lips, "Of course Elsa."

Even though she could be an annoyance at times, Thor adored his only sister. As the eldest, he found it to be his duty to care for her.

The two walked through the palace in search of the mischievous prince.

Elsa looked for the maid who had helped her earlier, but to no avail was she found.

"Loki, come out, we grow tired of your hiding." Thor yelled, his voice echoing throughout the dining hall.

"Maybe we could ask Heimdall?" Elsa looked to Thor as he inspected a bowl of fruit.

"That's not a bad idea Sister." Thor nodded.

"It's a long stroll though." Elsa bit her lip tentatively.

Thor hummed in agreement as they stood in silence, thinking of the whereabouts of the middle child.

Elsa felt a cool wind brush against her neck and she turned wildly to find the source of the breeze.

"What was that?" She shrieked.

"Pardon?" Thor looked at his sister in confusion as she stared around the dining hall.

"Thor, I felt something."

Thor chuckled, "Sister, you must be hearing things."

As soon as he finished his sentence, Thor paused as he saw the fruit bowl twirl on the spot.

A wide smile spread across his face in the sudden realisation, "We found you brother."

The background wavered and just out of thin air, Loki appeared leaning against the table grinning.

"I take it I won?" He nonchalantly asked while spinning an apple between his fingers.

"You used trickery." Elsa frowned.

"There were no rules in place disallowing myself."

"I say we play another round!" Thor grinned, "I did not hide in a suitable place previously."

"Well Loki shall be the felon this time, I am no good at it." Elsa pined.

"As you wish, Elsa." Loki smirked as he placed the apple back into the bowl.

"Begin!" Thor shouted again, and Loki motioned for his sister to go.

Elsa ran in the opposite direction of her loud brother, and felt Loki's eyes searing into the back of her head.

She had to find a decent hiding place, to prove to her family that she was not one to be tricked with.

Although small, Elsa liked to think of herself as a mighty sibling. She often was considered pathetic and feeble compared to her brothers, irritating her furiously.

Her mother had insisted that it was all jesting on her brother's part, but Elsa knew that she was the lesser in her father's eyes. So it was her quest to prove to the men in her family that she was worthy of becoming queen.

A thought popped into Elsa's head; she should go where none of them had ventured before. She grinned at the realisation, the prison cells beneath the palace.

Their parents had warned them of the cells, advising against any exploring of the area. It was a prohibited area of the Kingdom for the children, but Elsa could not ignore her curiosity.

Strangely, there were no guards protecting the entrance as per usual. She easily entered the prison, and found herself in awe of the sheer size of it.

Elsa slipped her small body behind a stone pillar, concentrating on her breathing. She had never been to this part of the Kingdom, and something was unnerving about being in the presence of Asgard's real life felons.

She was guaranteed victory, Loki wouldn't consider looking in the cells.

A voice interrupted her thoughts, "Princess." The hiss sent shivers down her spine.

She turned on the spot to see a creature in the cell nearest to her, a little too close for comfort.

Elsa's breathing hitched as she watched the monster head towards her, completely ignoring the golden boundaries present in front of him.

"Greetings Princess." He halted at the force field separating the two.

Elsa stared at the hideous being, not letting a word utter out of her mouth.

"What brings you here?" The distorted man sneered.

She slowly began to back away, this wasn't a good hiding place after all. Maybe she could go to the kitchen, or her chambers…

"Are you frightened Princess?" The man edged to the closest corner of his cell, watching the girl and her movements.

Never had she wished more that Loki would find her. Her body was frozen in fear, and despite her attempts, she couldn't leave.

"I said, are you frightened Princess?" The man repeated, venom lacing his tone.

It was as if the felon in the cell had power over her, as much as she wanted to run, he legs would not respond. She felt power surging through her veins, and could not escape the dark eyes of the man in the cell.

"Elsa!" Their voices broke her trance, and she fell to her knees as the force succumbed her body.

The man turned his back to Elsa as if he was never present.

Loki and Thor ran toward their sister, who was visibly startled.

"Sister, can you hear me?" Loki dropped to his knees in front of Elsa, her face ashen.

"Sister?" Thor pleaded as he too kneeled beside her.

"I'm-fine." She stuttered as he brothers grasped each of her arms in an effort to bring their sister to her feet.

"Brother, we must get her out of here." Loki looked to the cell containing the monster and glanced at Thor.

Thor nodded and in one quick motion, cradled Elsa in his arms.

"What happened?" Thor's brows furrowed in confusion as he saw Elsa anxiously looking behind her back.

"Nothing." She quickly interjected, trying to ignore the obvious fear dwelling in the pit of her stomach.

"Why did you come down here Sister?" Loki hissed as the three of them hurried back to the Palace.

"I wanted to win." She replied as Thor carried her up the stairwell leading to the castle.

"Are you hurt?" Loki asked, his tone altering to something gentler.

"No, I was just frightened."

"Father said that we should never go to the cells." Thor added.

"I know." She sighed, "Brothers, I am fine, let me walk."

With reluctance, Thor placed his sister on the ground and she quickly brushed off her dress.

"Why were you on your knees when we found you Sister?" Loki softly asked.

"The monster had magic like you Loki."

"Do you promise you'll never go down there again?" Loki looked down at Elsa; he too cherished her.

"Yes, I promise." Elsa looked to the ground in embarrassment.

"Well, you did win the game." Thor glumly smiled.

Both brothers took either of Elsa's hands, and the three of them headed back to the palace, silently assuring each other that they would never speak of the incident again.

Despite the times she had said the opposite, Elsa was truly appreciative for her brothers.

* * *

**Leave me a review and tell me what kind of cuteness you would like to see next :)**


End file.
